guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ascalon City (Pre-Searing)
The quests Mr. Anonymous added are not received in Ascalon City and so they don't belong. --Fyren 17:53, 30 November 2005 (UTC) International Names Are these international names something that we want in all the articles? I'm thinking not, but I'm not dead set against it and would like to hear other's opinions on the subject. --Rainith 19:20, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :I don't know, and I don't really have an opinion on the matter. I saw the table and filled in what's missing with my knowledge. If the table is still there at 3am PST I'll confirm what the Japanese name is and fill it in too (I think I know what it is but want to make doubly sure). If the table is gone, then I won't do anything. -PanSola 20:51, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::I had made this table. Guild Wars is an international game with six languages, two in future and one fun language. I think it is necessarily that you can see how something is named in the other languages. I'm for example an German. If you don't like the look, we can talk about this. If this discussion will be negativ, I will end with this tables, otherwise you will find it in future in many articles. Kerish 08:43, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::Against that for still the same reasons: To hard to keep the standart up in several versions of the wiki, important info might only be available in some of the languages. Additionally, translating the names (and not the full article) seems utterly useless to me. Who ever will need the german version of City of Ascalon? --Xeeron 05:58, 23 January 2006 (UTC) If someone is offering to do the work, then maybe it should be implemented. Guild Wars is an international game. Shandy 07:30, 23 January 2006 (UTC) I'm going to vote No but for purely technical reasons. The wiki is already under incredible strain maintaining what it does in just one language and we have Chapter 2 to look forward to. I'm afraid if we try to include every different translation of everything, the wiki will not take the pressure. --William Blackstaff 12:08, 23 January 2006 (UTC) :I'm voting No, for the reasons Xeeron outlined, I don't see it adding anything particularly useful to the GuildWiki, just more hassel. --Xasxas256 07:08, 24 January 2006 (UTC) International Names in all articles - Vote Vote on if we will include all the international names for every City/Item/NPC/Moster/Quest in their articles. Simple Yes/No vote, to run for one week (until 1/29/06 4pm PST). Comment in the above section as necessary. *Yes - Shandy Kerish *No - Rainith Xeeron William Blackstaff Xasxas256 Foo Descision - No by a vote of 5 - 2. I accept the vote, but it hurts. I wanted to spend a lot of work and time into this project. Now I must see, it is not welcome. I say good-bye. Kerish 14:16, 30 January 2006 (UTC) :It is unfortunate that you feel that way. There are many other areas that you could spend time working on. --Rainith 21:19, 30 January 2006 (UTC) Location of Post-Searing Ascalon City I just cleaned up this edit, but frankly I don't know if it's necessary to point out that Post-Searing Ascalon City sits in basically the same place as Pre-Searing Ascalon City. Isn't that obvious? BigAstro 01:15, 18 January 2007 (CST) :It should be pretty obvious, but there's no harm in keeping a description that matches the corresponding spots. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:10, 18 January 2007 (CST) Secondairy Profession My last time i was in pre searing was an long time ago (maybe half an year) and i believe that i did al the trainer missions. Once i took an second profession i believe i could still change it in town. Althoug i am not sure if that is true. And if it is, do you have to do every quest from all the trainers or can you just do 1 quest (lets say the mesmer one) and then go back to town to become a warrior or ranger ? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 192.87.49.2 ( ) }. :Not true. If you confirmed your secondary profession, you can no longer change it. The reason you were able to is because you did not confirm. You can do how ever many profession trainer quests as you like, but you only need to finish one change of them to acquire one secondary profession to progress. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:16, 15 February 2007 (CST) :: sure ? (same person) well i guess i can confirm my thought or confirm the opposite of it when i get my second pro. And i do mean in PRE-Searing. I know when you go to post-searing that you can't change unless ur ascended. I will let it know when i come to it :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.132.222.237 ( ) }. :::Yea, I'm sure. See A Second Profession. That's the quest that asks you to confirm your secondary profession. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:26, 15 February 2007 (CST) My friend can change his second professions at will in pre searing :-) But its a bug (that is closed) and he doesnt get access to any other skills save his primary/necro and his "main" secondary/ele. Cant really prove it i guess since i wouldnt post his name and there for u couldnt be certain it was the same character. Adelburn From The notes section: "King Adelbern (together with Ascalon Scribe) actually appears in two locations in the city at the same time. He can be seen with the Ascalon Scribe looking over the battle with the Charr and can also be seen on the staired peninsula on the northern side of the lake." I have never seen him on the staired peninsula ever (which is where you find Warmaster Tydus in post-searing Ascalon City, if anyone has a screenshot please do post it so i can truly see this, i dont have any characters in presearing anymore - Chrisworld 20:07, 27 February 2007 (CST) Ok heres a picture i dug up that i took a long time ago when i had my mesmer in pre i dont see adleburn there at all - http://i16.tinypic.com/2enno74.jpg do you see him or am i just too far away?? - Chrisworld 20:10, 27 February 2007 (CST) Another thing that intrrests me is this: "It is possible to be killed by the Charr when watching their battle with the ascalon guard, but is a very rare happening." - Chrisworld 20:16, 27 February 2007 (CST) If you are standing close to the wall of the battle and are in L.O.S. with a charr fire caller and there are no ascalon guards in the charrs agro ring he will attack you with flare. One shot of flare wont kill you but at lvl 1 no armor it only takes 3-4 i would imagine. I have seen a dead monk up there and I saw a friend of mine who had indeed taken dmg from a flare there. I was just investigating the Adelbern thing. If you want to see him just move to the most northern past of the city in the most right coner and hold left-alt. Nick san 14:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) I got curious about this as well and did find him. Here's a screenshot: King Adelbern's clone --Eric Ironhand 16:13, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Ive never seen him from there before, i had to go up close to the wall near the lake where that house thing is by baron eagen. - Chrisworld 12:21, 1 August 2007 (CDT) : I do believe that it is actually still him on the wall, only within range of the alt-spot. I could be mistaken, but I'll check as soon as I can. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nifler ( ) }. :yeah your mistaken. One is him up by catapult almost within agro range. other is him on steps where warmaster tydus stands in post searing. two very different spots. Heck i think if u stand near the guild creator dude u can target both of them showing they are two different peeps. JRyan --64.33.197.58 16:26, 2 October 2007 (UTC) In regards to the idle charas seen near Adlebern follow>> http://i15.tinypic.com/2u8djxu.jpg You can even send them an invite into your group and once their cutsceen is over they warp over to the other side where peeps start by getting the "message from a friend" quest. It really is not much different from cutsceens that you hit in a certain spot and they adavnce you ahead to another area.